


Time to Grow up

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adopted Children, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Surrogacy, cause i feel like they would be, davey and albert are best friends, dude why did i think of this, fight me, he survives tho, i cant kill him, im still bad a tags, it all gets too much for davey, spot race and albert have twins, the newsies have kids now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: The newsies have children now. Spot, Race and Albert have 5 year old twin boys - Alessandro and Lorenzo. Jack and Davey have  a 5 year old boy - Eddie - and are hoping to get another child. Everything starts becoming too much for Davey and he feels as if he has nowhere else to turn.Trigger warning for Suicide attempt.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 20





	Time to Grow up

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Suicide Attempt.

David Kelly-Jacobs was getting his son, Eddie, ready to go sleep next door at Spot, Albert and Race's house. How they managed to end up next door to each other and they both ended up having sons at the same time. Spot, Race and Albert used a surrogate. David was pretty sure they used Albert's sperm because they had the ginger hair and height. They were going to let Race named the kids but you can imagine how that ended. So Spot choose the names after they agreed they would be Italian. Davey and Jack went down the adoption root. They ended up getting a new born boy. They both looked at him and saw him as an Eddie. He didn't look like them but that didn't matter because they knew he was theirs and that was all they needed. 

Davey worked for Katherine at the local newspaper. Jack worked as an artist, he painted murals on peoples walls and around the town. Occasionally, he would still paint a backdrop for Medda at her theatre. Race worked as a lawyer, he made be an idiot all the time but he was smart. Albert ran dance classes all week and Spot worked from home. 

"How are my boys doin'?" Jack walked into the bedroom where Davey was packing a bag for Eddie who ran straight up into Jack's arms.

"Hi, papa!" He smiled as Jack picked him up.

"That paint best be dry, if you get paint on his clothes I will not be impressed." Davey folded his arms. Jack just stuck his tongue out.

"Ya all ready to sleepover with 'Sandro and 'Renzo?" Jack asked him. Everyone shortened Alessandro and Lorenzo names. It was easier to shorter them.

"Yeah!" He wiggled out of Jack's arm and grabbed his back of Davey. 

"Come on, lets go." Davey smiled holding his hand out, Eddie took it and then grabbed Jack's with his other hand. They walked next door and Jack knocked on the door. They heard Race shout something in Italian and then a crash. Race then opened the door.

"Sorry, I feel down the stairs." Race smiled. "Hey there, Ed." He bent down and opened his arms. Eddie let go of his dads and hugged him.

"Hiya, Uncle Racer." He smiled. 

"Alessandro and Lorenzo are in the living room with Uncle Spot." Eddie ran in. They could hear giggles coming from the room. "You guys coming in?"

"No, thanks. We have plans." Jack smiled.

"Well then, off you go, Lovebirds." Race smiled as they left.

Jack and Davey sat on their couch watching a film. Davey had his head on Jack's shoulder and his body curled up beside him.

"I've taken 3 weeks off work. I'm still getting paid." Davey looked up at Jack as he spoke.

"That's great because you remember that adoption we were looking at?" 

"Yeah." Davey sat up.

"Well, she gives birth anytime now and she wants us to have her daughter." Jack smiled looking at Davey.

"Really?" Davey wasn't smiling but he also wasn't sad. Jack could not work out his reaction.

"Yes." Jack kissed him and Davey kissed him back.

"That's amazing, Jackie." Davey sounded happy but he did not look it. Jack just assumed he was tired. 

"Why did you take time off?"

"I've just been very tired lately." Davey laid back down onto Jack's shoulder. Jack kissed his head.

Meanwhile at the Conlon-DaSilva-Higgins household they were just finishing finding nemo. The boys had all started playing cars on the floor now. Spot was coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water when we fell over his own feet and spilled the water. Luckily, the only had glasses made of plastic in this house because of Race and Albert. He picked the glass up and stood up. As soon as he did Alessandro came running around the corner and slipper, falling on his bum. Spot quickly put the glass down and picked Alessandro up, hugging him. He then placed him on the counter to check if he was hurt.

"Ya alright, Alessandro?" 

"Just sore, Pop." He smiled. Spot kissed his head before placing him back on the floor away from the water. He soaked up the water from the floor.

"If only Pop wasn't so clumsy." Albert teased.

"Papa, everyone has accidents." Lorenzo said as he zoomed the car around Eddie. When they discussed having children they agreed Race would be dad/daddy, Spot would be Pop and Albert would be Papa.

"Haha." Race laughed from where he was on the floor playing with the cars. He was every bit a child as his actually children was. Albert and Spot was just happy that didn't change when the twins came along because that was Race.

After 20 minutes of playing and dinner, it was finally time for bed. The twins had a big bedroom they shared. They had set up a blow-up mattress on the floor for Eddie. 

"Come on, time for bed." Spot ushered them into the bedroom. It was Albert's turn to read the story that night. They were all drifting on when the finished. Albert put on the white noise machine before leaving the room. The 3 adults crashed on the couch before turning in for the night.

\--------------

The next days went by fast. Jack had told everyone the news and they were all so excited especially Eddie. Jack couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with Davey. He didn't seem happy as he should be. When they first got Eddie, Davey didn't want to let him go. He cried to Jack about it. He didn't want Eddie growing up with bad parents. Jack comforted him then. He assumed it was just the same this time around. He went to where he was now. Davey was sat next to Eddie's bed, reading him a story. Jack watched as Davey kissed his head longer than he usually would, he watched as Davey tucked him tighter than he usually would. But Jack was Jack Kelly and he didn't notice this.

"Ya comin' to bed?" Jack whispered as they left the room, Davey shutting the door gently behind him.

"I have to do something, Jackie. I'll come up soon." Davey kissed his hands before hugging him tightly.

"You alright, Dave?" Jack asked him pulling back but holding on to his shoulders.

"Course I am, Jackie. I got you and Eddie here by myside." Davey kissed him gently on the lips.

"Love you, mi amor. Goodnight." Jack said heading up the stairs, Davey went into the study. He sat at the table with laptop and he typed.

He typed until his eyes filled with tears. He typed till he couldn't. He finished the note and printed it off. He took the paper and went into the bathroom. David grabbed what he needed from the medicine cabinet and went into the kitchen. He wasn't sure why he chose the kitchen he just did. Hoping it wouldn't be Eddie who found him, Davey put the note his pockets and swallowed the pills.

\-------------

Jack woke up about 35 minutes later. He turned expecting Davey to have come up but he wasn't there. He couldn't hear any movement in the house either. Jack went downstairs to see if Davey had fell asleep on the couch. He wasn't there so Jack went into the kitchen and found Davey on the floor. He was passed out. Jack knew what had happened when he saw the pill bottle. Jack's eyes started filling up with tears. He quickly checked his pulse, he had one but it was week. So he rang an ambulance. Jack didn't want to leave him alone but Eddie couldn't be left here alone. He gently picked Eddie up who opened his eyes but snuggled into Jack's chest. The ambulance worker was about to knock on the door when he opened it.

"He's in the kitchen. I'm just taking my son next door. I'll be back to go the hospital with him." The women nodded and ran into the kitchen while Jack went and knocked on Spot, Albert and Race's door about 10 times.

"This best my important, Kelly. It's late." Spot huffed, he had his arms folded when he opened the door.

"Something's happened to Davey. He's going to the hospital. Look after Eddie, please." Jack was crying at this point. Spot took Eddie.

"Text me, yeah?" Jack nodded and rushed back to Davey who was being put into the ambulance on the stretcher. 

\--------------

Jack woke up. For a moment, he got confused. He had no idea where he was then he looked at the bed. Davey was in a coma. HIs body had gone under a lot of trauma. He was hooked up to countless number of machines. Jack sighed as he looked at him, he grabbed his hand and held it. Luckily, Jack knew Davey's doctor it was Specs. When Elmer was on duty he was the main nurse checking in on him. Specs had given Jack the note when he explained what had happened to Davey. Jack had read it so many times it was now covered in tears. Jack thought about it, he thought about what Davey wrote.

_Dear Jack,_

_It wasn't suppose to be like this. We weren't suppose to be having another kid when I did this. I'm sorry, Jack. I just could not handle things anymore. Everything was getting stressful and too much. I felt as if I was letting everyone down. Everything at work was getting stressful. I could not get any good stories. I could not write them. Slowly, I was becoming the person I have always feared. Someone who was constantly failing. You saw how I was when Eddie came along. I could not detach myself from him. I always feared I'd become like our parents. I always feared he would have broken parents and over the last year I saw myself breaking. I do not want to be around as a broken parent. This is not your fault, Jack. Do not blame yourself. I know you will, I am begging you not to. For me, please. I love you, Jack. I wish I could say more, tell you more of why this has to be like this but I am afraid you will wake up before I finish writing. Plus, I do not wish to add to your pain. But just know you could not have seen the signs because I made sure I hid them. Please remind Eddie all the time that I love him and will always be with him. And Jack remind yourself everyday that I love you too. You are the light of my life, my love, my Jackie. I have loved you since I met you and I will never stopped. I'll always be with you too._

_David._

Jack thoughts were interrupted by Albert coming in the room. He stood up and hugged him. The boys broke down on one another. Albert and Davey were best friends. They two soon broke apart and went at sat back down.

"How's Eddie?" Jack's voice was raspy. You could tell he had been crying for ages. You could tell he was in pain.

"Good, keeps asking where you are?" 

"Ya told 'im?" Jack looked at him.

"Didn't think it was my place. Told 'im he would see ya soon."

"When Davey is awake and in a good position will you bring him?"

"Course." Albert went to say something more but Jack's phone rang. He answered it, he was not expecting what it was.

"Yeah, I can be there in 5." Jack ended the phone. "Albert, I gotta dash somewhere. It's really important." He looked at Davey. "Stay with him, I don't no one bein' 'ere when he wakes." Albert nodded and Jack left.

Jack returned an hour and 45 minutes later with a baby bag and a baby.

"Uh, Jack, what ya got there?" Albert asked.

"A baby, what do ya think I got?" You could tell Jack was still hurting even if he was joking

"Is this the baby ya told us about?" Jack nodded, he came and sat beside Albert.

"Don't wanna name her till Davey wakes up." Albert smiled weakly and then glanced at the clock.

"Gotta go to do a dance class. Remember text me when he wakes up." Albert patted Jack's shoulder before leaving.

Jack was sick of being in this hospital. It had been two days now. Davey was still unconscious and Jack hadn't left. Now, he somehow had to look after a new born while waiting for his husband to wake up. The baby girl started crying. Jack rocked her gently and she soon fell asleep. He looked at her and smiled. Even though she was not biologically related to him, she looked like Davey which made him want to cry but he didn't have any left in him.

"Was that a baby?" He heard a gentle voice, he looked expected it to be Elmer but he saw Davey looking at him. Jack put the baby in the car seat he had brought with him and secured her. Jack climbed on the bed next to Davey being careful of the wires.

"Our baby." He said, weakly.

"I wasn't supposed to live to see this, Jack." Davey was crying now, Jack wrapped an arm around him. 

"But you did." 

"I didn't, don't want to." Davey buried his head into Jack's shoulder.

"Talk to me, Mon amour." Jack kissed his head gently.

"I don't want to be here." He mumbled.

"Davey, David. Look at me, please." Davey did. "I want you to be here. Promise me, you'll get some help." Jack was somewhat crying now. Jack wiped the tears from Davey's eyes as he nodded. The baby started crying again.

"Can I see her?" Davey asked weakly. Jack got up and brought her over. Jack held her in his arms and Davey put his arms around Jack's. "What did you name her?"

"I haven't yet. Was waiting for you." Jack looked at him.

"Want you to name her." Davey said. Jack looked at her.

"Flora." 

"I like that." Davey sighed. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Oh, you are awake." Elmer smiled as he walked into the room. "How you feeling? Ooh, is this the new baby?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Davey said leaning back into the pillows.

"That's normal, you are on a lot of medication right now. You vitals are all good. I tell Specs you awake, he will probably come check on you. It was nice meeting you little one." Elmer cooed at the baby before leaving.

Like he said Specs came and checked up on him. He said Davey would need a few more days in hospital. He also got excited about the baby. He and Romeo were looking into adoption. After Specs left, Albert called him. He said he and Race would bring Eddie over later that day. When the phone call ended Jack began feeding Flora. Elmer heated the milk up for him. Katherine and Sarah soon came in the door. They both rushed to Davey, ignoring Jack who was looking at the window as he fed Flora, back turned the girls.

"David!" Sarah hugged him carefully. "Les, told me he would love to come a see you but he's out of state. He does send his love though." 

"Does Ma and Pa know?" He swallowed as he asked this, Jack turned around.

"They didn't want to hear. They just asked me how dare you do this." She said softly before hugging Davey who looked straight at Jack. 

"Jackie, I want to feed her." He mumbled loud enough for Jack to hear. Katherine and Sarah looked confused for a moment before looking at Jack. Jack gently passed her over to Davey.

"Guys, this is Flora." Jack told them. Katherine stood up and came and hugged Jack.

"Jack, you don't have to put on a brave face." Katherine whispered into his ear and that sent Jack over. He sobbed into her shoulder. This got the attention of Davey and Sarah. Sarah put her hand on Davey's shoulder. 

"Why don't Aunt Kath and Aunt Sarah take this little one clothes shopping?" Katherine suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Sarah took Flora from David. Katherine found the baby bag and off they went leaving Jack staring out of a window with tears falling down his face and Davey sat on the bed.

"Jack, come here." Davey whispered. Jack went a sat next to Davey who wrapped his arms around him. When Specs came he took some wires off Davey that he didn't need anymore. "What's wrong?"

"I...you tried killin' yourself and I was too stupid to see what was wrong with you." Jack cried into Davey's shoulder.

"Did you read my note?" Jack felt Davey swallow. He nodded. "Then you will now I hid what I was feeling."

"But I'm your husband! I should have seen it." Jack sat up. 

"Jackie." Davey put his hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off and stood up off the bed. 

"Specs told me they found cuts and scars of old cuts on your arm Dave." Jack looked out the window once more. Davey's fingers traced his arm. "I should have seen that. I should have noticed something." Jack bit on his lips to stop his tears.

"Jack, please come and sit so I can hug you, please." Jack did as Davey asked. Davey hugged him tightly. "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have noticed anything."

"Ya were actin' strange that night. Now that I think of it you tucked Eddie in tighter. You hugged me tighter. I should have seen that." Jack tried to get up once more but Davey pulled him tighter.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Davey kissed his head. "I promise you I'll get some help. I always said to myself If I somehow survived this I would try to get better but I can only do that if you help me." Jack wrapped his arms around Davey's waist. 

"I'll try my best, mi amor." 

\----------------

Davey spent 2 more days in hospital before being released. He begged Jack to go and sleep at home on the nights where he was at hospital. His son had come and seen him for a few minutes. Davey couldn't bear it any longer. But now he was going home to his 2 children. He wasn't going to let them down again.

"Daddy!" He heard his 5 year old scream when he came through the door. Jack quickly came from the living room and picked Eddie up before he could run into Davey. "No fair." 

"Ya remember what I said? Daddy has been poorly so you have to be gentle." Jack passed him over to Davey. Eddie wrapped his arms around Davey's neck. "Thanks for brining him home, Al."

"No problem, Jack. I'll leave you to get settled." He patted Davey's shoulder before leaving. Davey placed Eddie on the floor and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"Missed you at home, mi amor." Jack whispered into his ear. "Come on, we were watchin' a film." Davey sat down beside Jack. Eddie was sat on the floor. Flora was in a Moses basket.

"Jackie, can you pass me Flora." Jack picked her up gently and handed her to Davey. "I'm not going to be like my parents. Not at all. If she or Eddie ever feel like I did I'll make sure they know it's valid and okay to be like this." Jack moved close to Davey, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Dave."

"I love you so much more." Davey kissed him.

"Daddy, Papa, you are bein' loud. Shh." Eddie held a finger up to his mouth. Jack reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry." He smiled and went back to his position on Davey's shoulder.

Everything was going to get better.


End file.
